Nada é o que parece ser
by Adne Hellena
Summary: E enfim a vida de Jensen estava se ajustando novamente... Ou estaria, se ela precisasse voltar aos eixos. PadAckles e uma surpresinha!


******Título: **Nada é o que parece ser.  
******Autor: **Adne Hellena  
******Categoria: Challenge Março/2010, Cena de ciúmes, Slash M/M, Actor Fic (PadAckles) **  
******Advertências: **Linguagem imprópria  
******Classificação: **PG-13  
******Capítulos: **1 (one shot)  
******Completa: **[******X**] Yes [ ] No  
******Resumo: **E enfim a vida de Jensen estava se ajustando novamente... Ou estaria, se ela precisasse voltar aos eixos.

_**P.S.: Eu escrevi a fic num surto de madrugada para o desafio do mês de Março do Fórum Need For Fic e decidi postá-la porque alguém me ameaçou de morte **__**(correção: D. Shiryuforever94).  
**__**P.S.²: Thanks, Shiryu, por ter lido e pelas sugestões! ^^**_  
_**  
Disclaimer: Eu não possuo os dois lindinhos, infelizmente. E sim, isso é um slash (que culpa tenho eu se só gosto de caras que formam um casal?). **__**  
**__**A história aqui saiu da minha caraminholada cabecinha e eu espero realmente que gostem.**__**  
**_

-----  
Ah, as manhãs frias de Vancouver!

Eram perfeitas, sem dúvidas, para quem estava debaixo das cobertas grossas e abrasadoras, despertando preguiçosamente com um corpo quentinho ao lado do seu. E ao abrir os olhos, Jensen recordou o motivo de não ter um corpo para aconchegá-lo ali, ao seu lado.

Sem pensar muito no assunto, o ator texano se levantou, abrindo a porta do quarto e apreciando o cheiro forte de café vindo da cozinha. Caminhando descalço pelo próprio apartamento, esfregando os olhos e desviando dos móveis, ele avistou a silhueta alta apoiada na pia da cozinha. O corpo magro e não tão musculoso tinha um quê de delicado, algo quase feminino e profundamente sedutor em suas curvas. Ele riu para si próprio, sem emitir som algum; as calças sempre tão baixas de Misha eram uma perdição!

Abraçando o intérprete de Castiel por trás, Jensen contornou a cintura fina com carinho, deslizando os dedos pelo peito liso e macio, terminando as carícias com um suave e gracioso beijo no pescoço do amigo. - Bom Dia. Sabe que eu estou ficando mal acostumado com isso, não é?

- Com o café da manhã saudável ou com a minha companhia?

- Os dois.

Misha sorriu em resposta, os lábios se franzindo suavemente para dar um selinho afetuoso no ator mais jovem. Limpando as mãos num pano de prato qualquer, ele desviou do companheiro de casa, terminando o café e deixando a caneca na pia.

- Tem yogurt fresco na geladeira e frutas cortadas numa vasilha com tampa. - ele se dirigiu até a pequena lavanderia, voltando de lá com sua onipresente toalha lilás e branca que mais parecia uma vaca malhada que caiu num balde de tinta. Essa foi a definição de Jensen quando o viu tirar da mala aquela coisa, quase um mês atrás, quando retornaram às gravações e ele o convidara para dividirem o apartamento. - Eu vou tomar banho, você viu o Eric falando, tem uma porretada de cenas pesadas por hoje.

- É, vai lá. Só me avise quando desligar o chuveiro. Detesto água fria! - o loiro gritou, recebendo como resposta um grito longe, de alguém que com certeza já estava entrando debaixo d'água.

Tomando o café doce e deliciosamente preparado pelo outro, ele percebeu que sua vida ainda poderia ser perfeita, mesmo Jared estando casado com aquela... Aquela... Com a Genevieve. Bufando por pensar em algo desagradável tão cedo, Jensen enfiou o resto de seu brioche na boca, desviando a atenção para o doce e melado que se derretia em sua língua.

Misha tinha, com certeza, uma dezena de qualidades que ele poderia enumerar, incluindo a culinária. Ele era um cara de sorte por tê-lo ali, naquele momento traumatizante de sua vida. Uma coisa ele não podia negar, Misha estava sendo o suporte que não esperava ter depois do casamento de Jared e ele se sentia feliz com isso.

Suspirando e lavando as duas canecas que usaram, Jensen saiu atrás de suas roupas, procurando algo confortável e sexy para levar o companheiro ao trabalho. Agora era só esperar o ator de Boston terminar o banho e dentro de, no máximo quarenta minutos, estariam rumando para os sets de filmagem.

--- --- ---  
Sentado nos degraus de seu próprio trailer, Jensen terminava o café enquanto Misha saía de cena. Não era ainda nem duas horas da tarde e quase todas as suas cenas eram noturnas, sobrando então um grande e ocioso tempo para apreciar a vista.

E por vista ele queria dizer os atores lutando e discutindo nas locações daquela minúscula cidade florestal, mas com a pausa momentânea por falta de energia só restava mesmo um belo café e as nuvens brancas que vez ou outra passeavam acima de sua cabeça. Ali, pensando na vida, ele foi surpreendido pelo seu companheiro de casa, vestindo apenas a camisa e a calça de Castiel.

- Posso sentar?

Jensen deixou um espaço no degrau ao seu lado, aproveitando para passar o braço pelos ombros de Misha e aconchegá-lo contra seu ombro. Ele gostava da presença do outro, do calor que ele emitia e das palavras sempre reconfortantes que tinha, acompanhadas por aquela voz gostosa de ouvir que aquecia seu coração por dentro.

- Eu amo você, Mis, de verdade. E obrigado.

- Se eu não o conhecesse, diria que está apaixonado. - o homem de cabelos bem pretos riu, sempre na sua alegria contagiante, mas no fundo havia algo faltando, alguma coisa que ele não havia explicado.

- Ta, besteira. Mas e você? Seus olhos estão um tanto...

- É tão visível assim? Isso está me matando, Jens. Eu não tenho coragem de contar. Não quero estragar algo, mesmo que esse algo não exista.

Os olhos azuis sempre alegres, bondosos e amáveis estavam transparentes como vidro, emoldurados por grossas lágrimas que não se derramavam. Abraçando mais o amigo, o texano tentava se mostrar preocupado, confortar aquele que mesmo estando pior, estava lhe ajudando muito.

E então a luz se tornou sombras quando um Jared bufante e pisando duro, colocou-se na frente dos dois. - Podemos, conversar, Jen? Lá dentro. ******Agora!** - a voz era séria, fria, um pouco descontrolada e em tom imperativo. Uma coisa bastante fora do normal num dia completamente fora do normal.

- Vai lá, Jens, eu te espero aqui.

O intérprete de Dean deu um sorriso amável ao outro, cobrindo suavemente os lábios de Misha com os seus. Era só um simples gesto de carinho, mas que fez Jared Padalecki soltar faísca pela boca e fulminar o ator mais velho de modo que ele viraria pó, se fosse possível. Levantando com um sorriso superior e irritantemente sem vergonha nos lábios, Jensen abriu a porta de seu trailer, dando passagem a Jared antes que acontecesse um atentado ali.

- Pronto. Estamos dentro, o que quer?

- Você pirou, é? Surtou de repente? Está se expondo de maneira ridícula por aí, se agarrando a qualquer momento com aquele atorzinho de quinta!

- Eiii! Você sempre elogiou o Misha. Não desconte no trabalho dele nossas desavenças. Ele é um ótimo ator e você sabe. - Jensen apoiou-se no pequeno armário, cruzando os braços contra o peito e esperando que Jared continuasse a desabafar. - Aliás, você fica se expondo ao ridículo quando sai com aquela baranga que é a sua mulher e eu não reclamo.

- Ta, a Genevieve é feia mesmo, mas não é um homem! Você percebeu a burrada que está fazendo? Ta jogando sua carreira no lixo por causa de um... Um...

- Fala. Fala a palavra que eu quero ouvir.

- Por causa de um ******romancezinho** qualquer. Você nem o ama, Jen! - certas palavras brincaram na língua de Jared, mas ele não conseguiu dizer. Depois de ter se casado forçadamente com aquela mulher, até um simples _Eu te amo_ para Jensen se tornara difícil de proferir.

- Porque você acha que eu não o amo? Você não sabe o que rola entre a gente. - despreocupado, o texano mais baixo olhou ao seu redor, vendo uma apetitosa e suculenta maçã vermelha sobre a cesta de frutas que Mis tinha lhe mandado. Mordeu um pedaço, vendo os ombros de Jared caírem e ele entrar lentamente em um estado catatônico.

- Você está dormindo com o Misha?!

- É da sua conta o quê acontece na minha cama? - ele estreitou os olhos, o veneno escorrendo perigosamente pelos seus lábios perfeitos e carnudos - Se ele me põe de quatro não te interessa, afinal, você tem a sua ******esposinha** para foder.

Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde aquilo ia acontecer. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles se encontrariam para trocar ameaças e desaforos muito bem trocados.

Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo algo além dos fios em sua cabeça. _Chifres_. Ele tentou manter a calma, respirou fundo e ignorou sua mente maliciosa montando cenas entre Misha e seu Jen nus na cama. - VOCÊ NUNCA ME DEIXOU TE PÔR DE QUATRO E COM AQUELE... E COM ELE VOCE FAZ?!

- Jared... Deixa eu entender isso melhor... Você praticamente não me procurou depois do seu casamento, mas está aqui tendo um ataque por que eu tenho algo a mais com o Mis?

- Mis? Agora é assim, vocês são íntimos? - o texano alto e forte começou a caminhar pelo trailer, meio irado por ser traído, meio triste por perder Jensen. Mesmo que não quisesse, seus olhos estavam ficando embaçados e seu coração começava a doer de verdade. - E eu não estou tendo um ataque, é só que... Fuck, Jen. O Misha? Ele é nosso amigo, trabalha com a gente. E...

- A sua esposa também trabalhou com a gente e você não pensou duas vezes em dormir com ela.

- Jen, eu fui tão pouco assim pra você?

- Fuck, Jared! Você não se toca?! Você foi e ainda é tudo pra mim! – Jensen desencostou do balcão, atirando o resto da maçã contra o outro. O espaço era curto, mas ele conseguiu errar. Irado, o texano mais velho se jogou para frente, agarrando a camisa do ex-amante e desequilibrando-o, caindo os dois no chão.

Sentando-se rapidamente sobre o estômago de Jared, o intérprete de Dean levantou a mão, desejoso em esmurrar o companheiro de set. Não conseguiu. Os olhos lacrimosos e os lábios tentadores não deixaram que ele continuasse com aquilo. Enganar por quase um mês alguém que fazia parte do seu coração era torturante.

Abaixando-se lentamente, Jensen umedeceu os lábios – Droga, Jare. Eu amo você e você me abandonou por ela. Você fez um rombo enorme no meu coração. E se você me disser que quer ficar com ela, que a quer como única em sua vida... Então eu o deixarei. Para sempre.

- Não, não Jen, por favor. Quando eu vi que você e o Misha estavam juntos eu... Eu percebi o que tinha perdido. Jen, eu o amo demais, eu não quero deixá-lo. Nunca mais.

O ator mais novo puxou o ex-atual-amante para um beijo caloroso, delicado e cheio de saudade e sentimentos. Deitando sobre o corpo forte que ele tanto desejara, Jensen largou os lábios doces para sussurrar maliciosamente: - Ele nunca me pôs de quatro, se isso muda alguma coisa. Agora esquece esse ciúme bobo e que tal subir naquela cama quentinha ali?

O rosto safado do texano tornava bem claro suas intenções. E a cumplicidade entre os dois dava conta do resto...

--- --- ---  
Ainda sentado no degrau do trailer, Misha tinha certeza de que Jensen não voltaria mais. Ele estava, indiretamente, envolvido naquela história e sabia como terminaria. Os gemidos abafados vindos de dentro do trailer lhe diziam isso. E ele não estava incomodado, na verdade, sentia-se aliviado por ajudar os dois amigos a finalmente se entenderem de novo.

Suspirando e pensando agora em seus próprios problemas, o ator de Boston levantou de uma vez, quase perdendo o equilíbrio e esbarrando sem querer no homem loiro que vinha passando, na verdade à procura do mesmo. Com as bochechas rosadas por usar Mark como apoio, Misha deu alguns passos para trás, preso entre as duas barreiras.

- Ei! Você está bem? Espera. Se você está aqui, quem está...?

- Jared.

- Oh. Eu achei que vocês dois fossem...

- Não. Somos apenas amigos. – Misha sorriu, daquele jeito sincero e sedutor dele, fazendo Mark internamente se arrepiar.

- Bom. Isso é bom. Pra mim, ao menos.

- Como é?

- Eu achei que vocês dois tinham um caso então... Não alimentei esperanças. – o loiro fez uma pausa, olhando ao redor e estendendo o braço para que o intérprete de Castiel o acompanhasse – Aceita tomar um café comigo? Eu sei que um jantar seria mais romântico, mas...

Misha sorriu. Fora até mais fácil do que imaginara. Passando o braço por dentro daquele oferecido e segurando suavemente em seu cotovelo, os dois caminharam lentamente em direção à cidade, conversando sobre qualquer coisa desinteressante.

De uma forma ou de outra, eles estavam se divertindo tanto quanto o casal esquecido naquele trailer numa tarde gostosa de primavera.

******-----  
FIM**


End file.
